Our Dreams Will Tell
by Christy aka just me
Summary: Ryder is having some really disturbing dreams and decides to act on them.


Our Dreams Will Tell Part 1

Ryder didn't know he was dreaming. If he did, he would've woken himself up long ago. He saw Jake and Hamilton standing by the lake staring longingly into each other's eyes. Before he could say anything, Jake waved at him. 

"Join us." Jake said, but to Ryder it sounded like they were under water. 

"Yes, Ryder. Be one of us." Hamilton joined in. 

Their constant pleas rang in his ears. 

"No! No no no no no no." He moaned. Ryder bolted up in bed, sweat dripping from his hair. His breathing labored, he rubbed his eyes, trying to rid the mental pictures. 

"I'm not a fag." He whispered to himself. He didn't know if he could believe it though; he'd had similar dreams all week. What did it mean?   
**********   
"Morning ladies." Ryder quipped as he strode past Ham and Jake in the hallway. 

"Why is he always such a jerk?" Jake wondered aloud. 'He'd actually be cute if he wasn't so rude.' She thought to herself. 'The guy defiantly has issues.' 

"I'm getting tired of his lewd comments. He's not funny." Hamilton shook his head. "I mean, we're not even gay, and everyone treats us like we are." 

"Do you want me to set them straight? Do you want to never see me again?" She hissed as they arrived at her door. 

"No . . . yes . . . no, I don't want you to leave. I just wish we'd stop getting razzed all the time." He sighed. 

"It's not everyone. Basically just Ryder." She pointed out. 

"Maybe you haven't noticed everyone giving us strange looks. Like we're freaks. I'm sick of it." His cheeks flushed hotly. 

"I do. I just don't care, and you shouldn't either." 

"Easy for you to say. You have a reason for liking guys, but I don't." 

"So you're blaming me for being a girl. I can't believe you, Hamilton. I thought you actually loved me but now you're pushing this all on me." 

"No, I. . . ." He frowned 

"Why don't you think about it for a while? This is not my fault!" She shoved him out the door and closed it quickly.   
**********   
"Little lovers tiff again?" Ryder mock pouted. 

"Shut up." Hamilton growled. He stepped forward with his fist raised. 

"That will look nice. The Dean's son beating up other students." 

"Get out of my sight, Ryder." Ham said, under his breath. 

"My pleasure. I wouldn't want anyone thinking I'm a queer too." He smirked and smacked Hamilton's cheek a couple of times. He laughed and walked off leaving Ham with his fists clenched at his sides.   
**********   
"Ryder, be one of us." 

"No!" He bolted up in bed again. 

"Fucking dream." He needed a cigarette. He could just light one up in his room, he had before, but he wanted to get some fresh air. After slipping on a T-shirt and sweats, he snuck outside. 

It was only about five in the morning, and the grass was still wet on his feet. And cold. He wanted to go inside for his shoes, but decided against it. Lighting up his cigarette, and taking a long drag, he began to walk around the perimeter of the building. 

A light was on in one of the rooms. He wasn't exactly sure who's room it was, but decided to have a look. The blinds were halfway drawn but he could still see enough inside to view Jake Pratt working on his computer. What Ryder saw not only shocked him, but also turned him on. Jake wasn't a boy after all, but an extremely sexy girl. Breasts, hips, but nicely toned. She pursed her lips as she read something on the screen. He wanted to bang on the window, but what was he? A peeping tom. And he hadn't been very nice to her lately. Well that explained why she and Hamilton were snoggin' all the time. 

"Ow, shit!" He'd forgotten that he had a lit cigarette in his hand, and it had burned down while he crouched there staring. He realized he'd better get inside. He'd talk to "Jake" the next day.   
**********   
"Ryder, join me." Jake gave him a come-hither look from the lake. He couldn't see very well, but it looked as if she was naked. 

He tried to take off his clothes but realized he wasn't wearing any. Quickly he ran to the water. She grabbed him and their hands roamed each other's bodies. Then he heard laughing. He turned around to see a group of fellow students pointing and whispering: 

"Ryder's gay." 

"He's a fag!" 

"What a freak." 

"No!" He turned to Jake who was actually not Jake but Hamilton. He jumped away . . . and landed on the floor. Realizing he was in his room, he pressed his forehead to the cool hardwood. 

"These crazy dreams," he commented out loud "have got to stop."   
**********   
It was English class and Jake sat by herself instead of by Hamilton, as she usually did. Ham was seated by Will, Caroline, Scout and Paige. 

Ryder sat a couple feet away from her, and kept throwing her strange glances. She almost felt like asking him what his problem was, but then he'd probably just tease her about being gay again. He hadn't said anything yet, though, and that was a surprise. Maybe he only had a problem with Hamilton. Maybe he was jealous of Ham. 'Oh, right, get a grip, girl. Ryder's not gay and wouldn't find you attractive.' But then again he kept staring like that. . . .   
**********   
Ryder kept glaring at Jake. Hamilton felt like jumping up and punching him, Dean's son or not. What gave Ryder the right to bully them? Sure, they weren't the "usual" couple, but what business was it of his? 

He just knew that if Ryder didn't stop, something had to be done.   
**********   
Ryder couldn't stop looking at Jake. Trying to pick out any feminine quality. She was dressed as a boy, and her slim frame and messy hair concealed the fact that she was a girl. 

He actually thought maybe he'd dreamed that part too, but he had the burn from his cigarette to prove it. 

"Hey, Ryder." A girl tapped him on the knee. 

"Huh?" 

"Finn was asking a question." She whispered and smiled crookedly. Trying too hard of course. 

"I was asking why you all suppose 'Of Mice and Men' was on the 'Most Frequently Banned Books' list?" 

"Maybe it didn't have enough swearing and racial slurs in it?" Ryder joked. 

"I think it's because of George treating Lenny so badly, and how he shot him in the end. Friends aren't supposed to do that." Jake pointedly looked at Hamilton. 

"Good observation Mr. Pratt. Actually it was because of the coarse language, though, and people who banned the books on this list were parents and religious groups trying to find a scapegoat. They were thinking these books were bad influences. For tomorrow I'd like at least one page on what you think about censorship." Finn got up. "Class dismissed." 

They'd walked about a couple steps when Hamilton hurried over to Jake. Ryder saw this as an opportunity. Before Hamilton could get any words out, Ryder stepped between the two of them. 

"Are you going to kiss and make up? Because if you are, no one wants to see that." He snidely remarked. 

"Get lost." Hamilton said through clenched teeth. 

"Oh, I'm scared." Ryder feigned fright. 

"You better be." 

"What are you going to do? Bitch-slap me?" 

With that Hamilton's fist connected with Ryder's jaw. The pain was intense. Ryder could tell everyone was waiting for him to strike back. He had another way to fight. 

"I never hit girls." He smirked, and turned toward Jake, who wasn't there anymore. She was halfway across the lawn. Hamilton rushed after her.   
**********   
"I wanted to talk to you." Hamilton caught up to her and grabbed her arm. 

"What? Are you gonna hit me too?" She sneered. 

"You know Ryder was asking for it." 

"I never knew you were so violent. That puts you in a whole different light. Now I have some thinking to do." 

"Well are we . . . ?" Hamilton squinted. He hoped she didn't say yes. 

"I don't know. I don't think so. I just want you to cool down. Do some guy stuff. Maybe then you'll get this 'I'm gay' shit out of your head." 

"But Jake . . . " 

"Not now." She headed to the building, leaving him standing there dumbly.   
*********   
It was evening and someone was banging on her Jake's door. She knew there was only one person it would be. 

"Go away." She yelled. The door creaked. 

"I said . . . " She threw a pillow at the door. 

"That's not a very nice welcome." Ryder picked up the pillow that had just hit him in the head. 

"What are you doing here?" Jake pulled her knees up to her chest. 

"Don't bother, Jakey. I know." 

"Know what?" She replied warily. 

"You shouldn't be here." He sat on her bed. 

"Look who's talking! I have a boyfriend you know." She stated quietly. 

"And he punched me today. Besides, I just want to talk." 

"Oh." She felt sort of disappointed. Why? Ryder was a jerk, and according to Will, a player too. Then why was she wishing he would lean closer? 

"I just wanted to know if you needed someone to talk to. You know, that's not Hamilton." 

"Uh, well . . ." She didn't know what to say. 

"I think you're very beautiful." He inched closer. She held her breath. "I wouldn't let my girlfriend run around hiding that fact." 

She didn't care what he was saying. He didn't have to talk. The tension in the air was thick, and before she knew what she was doing, she reached for the back of his head and boldly pressed her lips to his. 

The kiss was hot and wild. Tongues joined in and before long, his hand was roaming over her body. He cupped her right breast and kissed her throat. A moan escaped her lips and, somehow, brought her back to reality. 

"No, this is . . ." She whispered. 

"Sorry." He pulled away. "I've never felt like this with any girl. I want you to know that. I've had dreams of you." 

"And when did you find out?" She looked at him skeptically. 

"Last night." 

"One night, one dream. You said dreams." She pointed out. 

"Daydreams. Yeah." 

She could tell he was lying. "I find that hard to believe, when you just barely found out I was a girl. Maybe you're trying to get even with Hamilton." 

"Think what you want." He stated calmly, and got up. "I really do think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met." 

"Really? You should leave now. Me and Hamilton aren't split up, so this is just wrong." She conceded. 

"Okay. Just think about all I said." He tilted her head for one more soft kiss. She walked him to the door and closed it softly after him, her heart still beating madly.   
**********   
Ryder smiled evilly. 'That was too easy,' he thought to himself. Little Jakey was too easy. Hamilton wouldn't know what hit him. There was more than one way to fight. 

Part 2

"I can't believe 'Tom Sawyer' and 'Huckleberry Finn' are on this list. They're classics." Jake replied. She was talking to Ryder who was sitting on the bed beside her. He'd 'decided' they could do their homework together that morning. It had actually surprised her that he was there so early. He didn't seem like a morning person. 

"Course language. 'Little Red Riding Hood'?" 

"The wolf eating people." 

"I'd like to eat someone." He grinned and ran a hand over her leg. 

"Hey." She wasn't used to someone so sexually aggressive. Hamilton had never pressured her. This was already the second time Ryder's touch had sent ripples through her body. 

"Yeah?" He whispered, his face close to hers. He teased her lips lightly with his. 

"I . . ." She wanted to say something but it felt so good. 

His hands ran down her sides, almost tickling her. His lips pressed even harder and when he ran his tongue across her top lip, she opened her mouth. He leaned into her making her lie down, while his hands continued to explore her body, brushing her nipples lightly with his fingertips. She knew this was going too fast. She could feel his erection grow against her hip. His mouth roamed over her neck and the sensations in her body told her she didn't want to stop. This was feeling too good. She didn't intercept him as he took her tank shirt off, in fact, she helped him. He buried his face in between her breasts and she groaned and ran her fingers in his hair. 

"You're so beautiful." He made her melt with those words. Hamilton was so used to her being 'one of the guys' he never told her things like that. 

He kissed her belly and down to the drawstring of her shorts and she lifted her butt as he slid both the shorts and panties down. Then his mouth was doing amazing things to her. The sensations were phenomenal and she cried out. 

"Oh . . . my . . . Ga . . . !" 

Bang, bang, bang. 

"Jake. It's me. Can I come in?" It was Hamilton's voice. She raised her head. 

"Nu . . ." she cleared her throat. "No. Go away!" She looked down at Ryder. He had a crazy grin on his face. 

"Come on. I'm sorry. I don't need any time away from you." He tried turning the knob. Fortunately she'd locked the door. She quickly pulled her panties and shorts up. 

"I'll talk to you later. Just give me my space for a while." She called out. 

"What are you doing? Why did you yell when I got to your door? Are you okay?" He actually sounded concerned. She started to feel bad. He was her boyfriend, and here she was cheating on him. 

"Hide." She whispered to Ryder. She pointed to under the bed. 

"Am I going to fit?" He quirked an eyebrow. 

"What?" Hamilton asked through the door. 

"Nothing. Wait." Ryder was just slipping under the bed and she pulled her top on and ran her hands through her hair a couple times. Then messed it up again. She could pretend she'd just woke up.   
********** 

Ryder watched, from his lame hiding place, as Jake let Hamilton in. Hamilton grabbed her face and kissed her venomously. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't punch Ryder because I wanted to. He just kept pushing. I guess he just finally pushed me over the edge. I'm really, really, sorry." He kissed her again. 

Ryder thought he'd be sick. The whole scene made him nauseous. The 'happy' couple display, was too disgusting. He knew he had to do something. He slid one of his bare feet out from under the bed. 

"What were you doing so early? Writing your English assignment?" 

"Uh, yeah." 

Ryder was annoyed that Hamilton hadn't noticed his foot. 

"Do you want some help?" 

A loud cough would do it. 

"Well it's pretty much under . . ." 

"Cough, cough." 

"What was that?" Hamilton asked. "Who does that foot belong to?" 

"It's a fake foot?" Jake laughed weakly. 

"Get out here." Ham grabbed Ryder's ankle. 

"I'm coming out. Just don't kick me while I'm down though." Ryder hoped he wouldn't anyway. He had to remain calm, so Jake would think him the better man. 

"Ryder?" Who did it look like? 

"I'm sorry babe. It was a bit stuffy down there." 

"What the hell are you doing here?" 

Ryder didn't reply, so Hamilton looked at Jake. "What is he doing here?" 

"We were doing our English assignment." She finally spoke. 

"Yeah. We were just doing the assignment." 

"I don't need your help, Ryder." She cocked her head and shot him a snide look. 

"Since when do you do your homework with Ryder? And why was he under the bed?" 

"He was just . . ." She scratched at the back of her head nervously. 

"Don't lie. You always do that when you lie." 

"Do what?" 

"Well, if we're broken-up, then I should probably leave you two alone. To finish your 'homework'." Hamilton sneered and stormed off angrily. 

"Ham, Hamilton." She shouted. Then turned to Ryder in defeat. "Maybe you should go too." 

"Whatever you say, luv." Ryder flashed her a smile he knew she would remember. "Take as much time as you need." 

Part 3

"So, do you think . . ." 

"I try not to." Ryder grinned. 

"Ha, funny. I was wondering if you thought we should . . . you know . . . go somewhere?" She kind of wrinkled her nose. 

"We could. Where do you want to go?" 

"Uh . . . aw, shit, this is strange." She laughed. She thought it would be cool to be with someone that wasn't Hamilton, but now she wasn't so sure. She and Ryder had nothing in common. 

"What's so strange? We don't have to go anywhere." He moved closer. She scootched back, but he was too persistent and presses her against the headboard. 

"Ryder." She whispered when he brought his face close to hers. 

"Yes, luv?" He smiled. 

"This . . . this is too fast. I don't want to go so far." She hoped he would understand, but he continued to grin idiotically. 

"It's nothing compared to a few days ago. Is it?" 

Her face flushed at the memory of the day Hamilton had caught them together. She'd been getting face when Ham had knocked at the door. She was just glad the door was locked at the time. 

"I . . . well, that was . . ." She didn't know what to say. She'd liked it, but hadn't wanted to do something like that so quickly. It seemed, though, that her body had betrayed her, as it was doing now. She finally got the courage to push him gently back and protest. 

"I don't feel right." She saw something in his eyes. "Right now. Maybe after we've gone on a few dates, get to know each other." 

"Then we could somewhere right now?" 

"You're such a horny little devil." She smiled broadly. Inside she was freaking. "But if you want, we can go somewhere tonight." 

"But the question still is, where?" 

"I . . . maybe the movies?" She guessed that could be fun. She didn't want to go to dinner, after that disastrous date with Hamilton. 

"I have a better idea."   
**********   
"Keriokie?" Hamilton sneered. "She wouldn't go to something stupid like that." 

"That's why he said they were going?" Scout asked. 

"Don't knock keriokie. It's really kind of fun." Bella added. They were all in Friendly's trying to cheer Ham up. 

"Do you want to go check it out?" Scout asked her. 

"It's not like a date or nothing, though?" She pointed out. 

"Naw. Will and Sean and Hamilton can come too." 

"Do you really think he wants to see his girlfriend, uh . . . ex-girlfriend, out with someone else?" She queried. 

"Actually it's . . . a good idea. I want to sorta, keep an eye on her, and since it was your idea . . ." Hamilton's wheels started to spin. 

"Well, that would be a good excuse." Ham didn't notice Scout, Will and Bella give each other winks; all he cared about was winning Jake back from that pompous, English ass.   
**********   
The old lady singing was obviously drunk and sang horribly. Ryder felt like booing her but instead he smiled at Jake. 

"Not bad." He commented loudly. She wrinkled her nose. 

"Are you deaf, Ryder?" She laughed. 

"Okay, not so good. I just don't want you to boo me off the stage when I go up there." 

"You're going to sing?" 

"Yup. You should too." He grinned. He'd already put her name up there. 

"Depends if I have a couple drinks." 

"BUT MY HEART WILL GO ON!" The drunk, off-key woman wailed. 

"Well maybe not." She giggled behind her hand. Finally the song was done. 

"Jake Pratt!" The announcer called over the club. Jake shot Ryder the look of death. 

"You jerk." She hissed. 

"Just sing. You'll have fun."   
**********   
Everyone was staring at her as she got up. "I'm gonna kill you. What song did you pick for me?" She asked panicked. When he didn't respond, she strode up to the mike thinking that Hamilton would never have done such an evil thing. She'd just have to see what the song was. Hopefully it was something she knew. 

The words ANGEL came on the screen. Well she did know all of Sarah McLachlan's songs off by heart. She wondered how he knew. 

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance 

Maybe he had snooped in her stuff. 

For a break that would make it okay 

It couldn't have been the cd's on her dresser. 

There's always some reason to feel not good enough 

Or the Sara McLauchlan poster. 

And it's hard at the end of the day 

The rest of the song flowed out of her mouth easily. She had felt nervous, but by the end, she was too into it to care. She actually felt good. 'Ryder had a cool idea' she thought. Everyone clapped and she sat down with Ryder again, red-faced and grinning from ear to ear. 

"Ryder Forrest." 

"That's me." She watched as he walked over to the microphone confidently. He began to sing a song called YOU MAKE ME A BETTER MAN. His voice was surprisingly beautiful, but Jake actually listened to the words. 

There's something 'bout your eyes that make me search my soul   
Then make me try to realize I'm trying to be a better man   
You gotta know what's on my mind   
I will give you all my time   
Oh, I feel for you baby, yes I do   
All I want is you   
**********   
And when I search my soul I find   
A better place to be around   
I'm trying to tell you what's on my mind   
But will I make it through in time? 

Ryder was singing and to Hamilton's dismay, he was really good. He knew there would be no competition, but he hoped Jake would look past the mushy lyrics and angelic voice. 

You make me wanna be yeah a better man, alright   
you make me wanna be yeah a better man 

There was a thunderous applause and some people even stood up. Hamilton guessed, though, that these people were drunk. He felt like having a drink, but they'd been ID'd and stamped already. He thought he felt almost as bad as he could, and then Jake noticed Bella, Will, Scout, Sean and him. Her expression went from shock, to anger. 

"She looks mad. Should we just leave?" Bella asked. 

"No, but maybe we should sit over there." He pointed to a table across the room from Jake and Ryder's. He didn't want her yelling at him, and he also didn't think he could stomach seeing her and Ryder together so close. 

"Does anyone want to sing something? I'm going up there to give mine." Bella waved her little white piece of paper. 

"What are you singing?" Scout tried to look. 

"You'll just have to wait and see." She held it out of reaching distance. 

"Well, then," he scribbled something on his piece and folded it, "you can't peek at mine." 

"Mine either." Sean gave her his folded white slip. 

"Hamilton, Will?" She asked. 

"Naw, I'll pass." Will stated. 

"Hamilton?" 

"Huh?" 

"Are you going to sing?" 

"Oh, uh, yeah." He hastily wrote something down and gave it to her without all the secrecy of the others. Despite their teasing, Bella didn't look at Sean and Scout's papers when she delivered them. 

After a couple of people, the announcer called Scout's name. He sang "Rainy Day Woman #12 & 35". Everyone joined in singing "Everybody must get stoned". He sat down with a grin on his face. 

"You really like Dylan, huh?" Bella smiled back. They seemed to share an inside joke. Ham wasn't even in the mood to figure out. 

"Bella Banks." 

"Here I go. Clap for me even if I suck." She ordered lightly. Her song was "Foolish Games" by Jewel, and she didn't sound too bad, except maybe shaky. They all told her she sounded fine. 

Sean came after two more people sang. He put so much effort into "I Alone", that everyone knew it was meant for Bella. She blushed and looked nervously at Scout thought the song. 

Another person, a man, sang a Guns and Roses song with authenticity, and then Hamilton heard his name. Up he stalked to the stage. 

ALL I WANT-SKY 

He glanced at Jake, who still looked angry in a way, but also curious. 

There was a time not too long ago   
you and I were still believing, we could've made it on our own   
But I was blind, to our situation   
I needed you more, more than I ever dreamed of   
Thinking about you through all those lonely nights without you   
in these arms   
I thee want   
All I want, all I ask of you   
all I need is for you to be holding on forever   
You're my superstar   
and this love I will defend   
Till the day that were together   
I'll be missing' you. 

He felt that what he was singing was true. He didn't care what she'd done with Ryder, he just cared so much about her. He wanted her back, and not because of his hatred of the other guy. He knew he really loved her, and would do anything for her. Even if it meant making a fool of himself in front of her and a bunch of strangers. So when the song ended, he looked straight at her. 

"I love you, Jacqueline." 

Her face went red and she looked ready to come right upstage and clobber him. Instead, she grabbed her jacket and Ryder's hand, and stormed out the door. 

Part 4

"I can't believe he followed us. I can't believe he made a fool of me in front of so many people." Jake was ranting to Ryder in her room after they'd gotten back. 

"Shh. You'll wake everyone up." He tried to calm her down. "It may be my fault. I was chatting to some lads about it in the common room. "I think your friend Scout was there." Actually he knew Scout Calhoun was there. He'd made sure of it. "You didn't think it was sweet?" 

"Are you kidding? Argh!" 

"Calm down." He held her hands and looked deeply into her eyes. He leaned forward for a capturing kiss, but she was still angry and turned her head. 

"Making out isn't going to make it better." She protested, annoyed at his forwardness. 

"I know something that will." He replied deeply. A fire smouldered in his eyes as he ran his hands up her bare legs. She was wearing a skirt and as his hands crept up, so did the hem of the skirt. 

"Ryder. You're not listening to me." She growled. 

"I don't need to. We need to make this all go away." He placed a kiss on her calf, his hands reaching up higher, though. 

"I said . . ." She began to sit up. 

"No, you listen to me, you silly little bitch." He pinned her back down. "You have been teasing me the whole time, and I did lick your pussy the other day. I think I deserve something in return." 

"What?" She was so shocked, she forgot to be angry. 

"I don't know whom you think you're fooling, but the frigid act is quite old." He began to kiss her neck, her chest. He had her legs pinned with his body weight, and continued to grasp her arms tightly. 

"I . . . why are you doing this? Ryder get off me." She said loudly. 

"We're going to do what I want now. We'll see who's gay." He tried holding both her wrists with one hand while pulling up her shirt. She got one hand free, though, and began to hit him and wiggle around. 

"Bloody hell, woman! Don't do that!" He shouted and harshly grabbed both wrists again. "I don't want to hurt you." 

"Then why are you holding me down here!?" She yelled. 

"Shush." He looked at her like an adult would look at a child. 

"Help! Someb . . ." Ryder's hand clamped over her mouth. 

"I said shut up." 

Bang, Bang, Bang. Someone was at the door and they didn't sound happy. 

"Jake. Jake, are you okay?" 

"Mummph!" She tried to call out and shove Ryder off again. 

"What?" Hamilton asked loudly. Then quieter "Scout, help me with this door." 

BANG 

BANG 

BANG 

CRACK. "It's working!" 

BANG 

BANG 

BOOM. The door swung open and Ham instantly grabbed Ryder by the shirt and pulled him off of Jake. Hamilton raised his fist ready to stroke the bastard, but caught a glimpse of Jake's uneasy face. Instead of punching Ryder, he pushed him roughly toward the broken door. 

"Don't ever come near her again!" Hamilton's voice came out evilly. Ryder got up, gave them all a cocky grin and swaggered out. The gesture almost sent Ham over the edge, but he was more concerned with Jake's well-being. Scout and Will, seeing that they needed to be alone for a while, headed for the door. 

"Thanks, guys." Hamilton replied. 

"No problem." Scout responded. 

"Yeah," Will added, "just as long as Jake's okay?" She nodded and he smiled with relief as he followed Scout and tried to close the broken door. 

Hamilton turned to Jake's shell shocked face. "Are you really okay?" He asked her. "Did that little shit hurt you?" 

"No." She whispered. "No, just scared me. Oh God, I was so stupid." She rested her face in her hands and began to weep. 

"You weren't stupid." He wrapped his arms around her shaking body and let her cry for a while. Then he sat back and tilted her face to look at him. "Jake, I was stupid. I don't care that we're not a standard couple. What I really care about is you. Being with you, and knowing that you care about me too?" He let it sound like a question. "Because, I know you're the only person I ever want to be with." 

"Hamilton, I'm so, so sorry." She threw her arms around his neck. "I should've never let you go." 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you go without a fight." He smiled into her eyes. 

"I love you." 

"Me too. I love you too." 

**********   
Ryder saw them snoggin' by the lake. All the others laughing and pointing at Hamilton and Jake now. They turned to look at him but both seemed to look right through him. No invitations, no pleas, no naked Jake. 

He smiled, turned around and walked off contentedly. 

**********   
EPILOGUE

"I'm glad Ryder is getting help." Jake sighed. "They'll know what to do with him." 

"Well you're forgiving!" Hamilton reflected. "After what he did to you . . ." 

"Oh? You think I couldn't have gotten away by myself? And besides, he didn't hurt me, It's really okay. I like not to think of him any more than I have to." 

"Yeah? I never think about him. Well it was pretty nice of you not to press charges." 

"And you not to beat him up." 

"So this is where we live happily ever after?" She grinned with her arms wrapped around his neck. 

"Who said anything about forever?" He smiled back. 

"Well, at least for now."   
The End 

[back]


End file.
